Nathaniel Redeagle's life so far
''Nathaniel A Redeagle 05:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Nathaniel A. Redeagle'' ''The Early life of Nathaniel Redeagle: ''Nathaniel Alexander Redeagle was born on July 8, 1657 on an island town somewhere on the North American Continent. He grew up with his mother, Marie. Father, Roger. And two Brothers. Solomon and Chris. There was one thing unique about this family. They were all pirates. But they kept that a secret from the local residents in their town. ''Invasion of the EITC- ''Things would start to fall apart for the family. When Nathaniel was at the early age of 8, the Redeagle family lost their home to The East India Trading Company who invaded the town in search of the pirate family. They destroyed everything in sight in the process. Fearing for their lives, The Redeagle Family escaped. To ensure their safety, they disguised themselves as merchants and sailed on a ship known as the HMS North Star. Though still young. Roger and Marie knew that at some point in the children's lives they will have to fend off for themselves. They trained Solomon, Nathaniel, And Chris with the Sword and taught them how to sail. The boys quickly learned so it did not take them long to get in the hang of swordfighting and Sailing. Their ship however was disabled in a storm and an EITC Vessel captured it and imprisoned the Family in a prison on the Island of Trinidad. ''The escape to the Caribbean- ''After 4 months in prison for piracy, The family discovered that someone had left a light sloop on the dock. It would be a perfect escape plan except that The size of the boat was too small to fit all 5 of them. The two that vowed to escape were Nathaniel and his father. Solomon, Chris, and Marie had no choice but to stay for a bit longer until they too would escape. Nathaniel And Roger were let out of their cells when Roger begged them to let him and Nathaniel out just to go to the bathroom. A silly excuse but one that still managed to work. They reach the Boat and escape unharmed. Nathaniel did bring one thing. A map showing islands in the Caribbean. Roger and Nathaniel decided to go to the Caribbean and hide at Port Royal. ''Even more trouble- ''It has been days since the escape, food was growing scarce and hope to land was growing slim for young Nathaniel and his father. Whe all hope seemed gone, the two found a ship heading towards them. They hoped it would not be an EITC ship. Fortunately it wasn't. Unfortunately, it was Navy who threatened to fire if they did not surrender. Roger decided to give up and board the ship telling Nathaniel to hide behind some barrels in the second deck of the ship. After a few minutes, Nathaniel thought that it would be safe to go out of his hiding spot until suddenly, gun shots were fired. It didn't take long until he heard a splash. He took the liberty to see what had fallen overboard. It was a body. Not just any body. his father's body, face up with eyes opened. He was shot and killed possibly trying to attack the Navy soldiers. He wanted to scream at the horror that was his father's dead body but he did not want to draw any attention and kept hiding until the navy boarded the ship and captured him. They gave him two options. Join the Navy and be spared or be hanged. He decided to lie to them and join the Navy. ''From Pirate to Navy soldier- ''He was put in a youth system that trained young children willing to join the Navy and/or EITC. His skill with Sword, and Sailing helped him get through in flying colors. He stayed with the Navy for 10 years. At the Age of 18 he was ordered to sail a Navy ship known as the HMS Royal Crown. A War Sloop. He was told that the Navy were going to sink a small army of Pirate ships who looted some gold from Fort Charles on the island of Port Royal. He knew that it would be a perfect time to escape using wit and cunning. The Navy with an armada of 15 ships easily caught the lowly pirate army which had about 7 ships. Four Navy ships and 2 pirate ships were sunk. Nathaniel saw a ship named Shadow Destroyer and decided to steer The Royal Crown towards it. Both ships fired at will and once the Navy were distracted, Nathaniel took the time to take a rop and swing from ship to ship unarmed, shouting "Once a pirate, always a pirate" to the Navy. Once on board the Shadow Destroyer, he decided to run into lower decks of the ship with two pirates chasing him. Nathaniel was caught by the two. Little did he know was that the two pirates who chased him were his brothers, Chris and Solomon. Nathaniel asked where their mother was. Chris responded saying that Their mother is OK. she took a different ship and is heading to the Island of Tortuga. They then reported Nathaniel to the captain who promised to take him to his mother only if he helped sink the entire navy and escape. He did just that. The Shadow Destroyer may have been severely damaged but was still sea worthy. In the end of the battle, the pirates miraculously managed to defeat the Navy only losing 3 ships and it was all thanks to Nathaniel who told them the Navy's strategy. ''Cut short.....again- ''Nathaniel started to get along well with his new pirate friends. They treated him with respect and recognized his skills. Weeks have gone by and still no signs of land anywhere. They noticed there were 3 ships with gray, black, and white sails. It was the EITC. All the pirates knew their ships had no chance of winning another battle with all the damages that still needed repairs. They gave the EITC permission to board. However. The EITC were only after one pirate. Nathaniel Redeagle. Nathaniel Had no choice but to give himself up and was arrested for piracy, treason, and murder. He was soon imprisoned on an island that he did not know the name of. He would then stay for 2 years. ''Meeting Jack Sparrow and Jolly Roger- ''Two years have gone by and Nathaniel was still imprisoned on a small sorry excuse of an island. However. He met yet another pirate who was thrown in the same cell as he was about a few days after him. It was none other than Jack Sparrow, who helped him get out of the prison by simply kicking the door open. The sound of cannons littered the air upon leaving the prison. Jack told him to meet a man named Bo Beck who would help him escape. Like what happened in the past, Nathaniel's journey towards freedom was interrupted. Not by the EITC nor the navy this time. But by an Undead pirate bent on taking over the entire caribbean. Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger was trying to look for Jack Sparrow and killed Bo Beck. He reluctantly spared Nathaniel only that he had nothing to do with what happened. However, jolly roger made him abandon ship and sunk the boat he and Beck were on. He managed to sind a big piece of the hull floating nearby and decided that it would be his form of transportation. All he needed was to land at Port Royal and hope that he gets there soon. ''Landing in Port Royal- ''It has been days since Nathaniel Escaped and there was still no hope to find Port Royal. He was exhausted and believed that he was going to die. Luck would then come to his side as he saw, in the horizon, land. He believed it was port Royal. But he was still too exhausted to move. He fell unconscious and hoped to land. When Nathaniel woke up, he noticed that there was a man hovering over him asking him if he was OK. He would eventually befriend the man, Billy Firerage, and still is friends with him to this day. Firerage saw that Nathaniel needed som sort of help and added him to the guild known as "The Hyenas" founded by Marge Gunwash. They would help him settle in the Caribbean and promised to protect him as they did with every guild member. They even gave him the nickname "Nate". That nickname then just stuck with him for the rest of the time he was in the Caribbean. ''Reunited- ''After a good three weeks of training something immediatley came to mind. He wanted to find his mother and brothers. He searched all over Port Royal. They were not there. He bought a ship he named "Crimson Falcon" and tried the Island of Tortuga. No avail. He believed that they too were dead. While he was on his way back to Port Royal, he saw a light galleon named "Shadow Queen" He landed with that ship, hoping that his mother and brothers were on that ship. They were. Nathaniel had told them that the EITC murderd their father. It did not settle in well with the family. When Nathaniel Asked if they wanted to join his guild, they accepted. Now they were all in the same guild. ''Port Royal's destruction- ''Within a year, Nate had already fit in to the Caribbean and bought a home in Tortuga that he still lives in to this day. He had also impressed the Spanish army with his sailing skills and was granted eenough Gold to purchase a War Frigate he would name "Black Wolf". He had befriended Pirates whom he came really close to such as Christopher Swordskull, Sebastian Calvaliar, Angel Firesilver, Simon Wildsteele, Edward Lockfitte, and Shelby Rumrunner. But It would not be long until the EITC decided to attack Port Royal and Tortuga and destroy all the pirates living there. Nate witnessed as the EITC invaded Port Royal. His guild, the Hyenas, took the liberty to defend Port Royal. Nate was one of the many Hyena members to fight; his mother and brothers included. Unfortunately, They were the only ones alive from the guild. The Hyenas guild was destroyed. They disbanded from the guild. Their mother who went by Marie the Menace joined Shebly Rumrunner's guild "Falcon's Talon" as did Solomon and Chris; whom changed their last names to Warbreaker and Sharkshot. Nathaniel never joined the guild. He went back home to Tortuga only to see that the EITC had attacked Tortuga as well. Some locals asked him to help rebuild but he did not as he thought about moving elsewhere fearing that the EITC were after him. He hid on the Island of Padres Del Fuego. But there, he'd meet someone who would turn his life around. Someone he was related to. ''Anthony Longshot- ''Nate hid in an abandoned shack in the old part of Padres Del Fuego. But there he would come across a pirate who looked much like him. His name was Anthony Longshot. A pirate who had been around the caribbean for a bit longer than Nate. After getting to know each other, Nate mentioned his parents and siblings. Longshot said he knew them. But how Nate never knew HIM was a mystery. They had never met at all and yet they were related. Had Longshot escaped with The Redeagle Family but took a different route and ended up with Marie, Solomon, and Chris? That was a possablilty. He may have escaped with Marie the Menace and was locked in a different cell than either of them. Either way, they found each other and although Longshot was a much bettter pirate than Nate, They both helped each other out. They were not only cousins, but close friends as well. ''The Shadow Blood- ''While wandering around the caverns known as Beckett's Quarry alone while Anthony Longshot was busy getting his voodoo doll created with Tia Dalma on Cuba, Nathaniel ran into two pirates. Jay Maelstrom and Mark Ironflint. They asked him if he wanted to join the guild. He accepted and instantly loved the guild. About 15 pirates greeted him. He went to tell his family and even introduced them to Jay, who would later tell them that he was the Guild Creator. Out of curiosity, Nate asked what the meaning of the guild name meant. Jay responded saying "It means pirates who lurk from the SHADOWS to Spill the BLOOD of the EITC so they won't spill the blood of pirates." The name made sense as Nate hated the EITC. most of the members had similar encounters with the EITC at some point in their lives. Nate knew he'd fit in easily with the guild. Nathaniel is still part of the Shadow Blood to this very day and hopes to remain A shadow Blood member for the rest of the time he lives in the Caribbean. ''The CO Empire- ''Nathaniel grew up to become a strong versatile pirate. He immediately became a master of Sailing and the Cannons. He had bought 2 other War Frigates Named "Midnight Wolf" and "Shadow Wolf." Three ships with the name Wolf. The reason was simple. Nate believed the Wolf was a great hunter and thought that it would fit in well with a War Frigate. The EITC has yet to sink any of his ships. That is how great he is at sailing. While Privateering for Spain, he came across a Pirate who instantly became his best friend. His name was William Warfury. Will told Nate about a guild named the CO EMPIRE. A guild that supported the EITC. Will hated the EITC as much as Nathaniel Did. They ported at Tortuga and instantly told everyone about the Co Empire. This drew the attention of Nate Raidhawk of the Co Empire's rival guild, Freedom Co Guild. He decided to join the two. Will and Nate Raidhawk formed a guild known as the Anti-Co Army which would eventually collapse. Nathaniel told The Shadow Blood about the Co Empire. Jay decided to allow Nathaniel to leave shadow blood for 2 months to join the Co Empire and spy on them. For safety, Two other Shadow Blood members, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Mark Ironflint would join him, Warfury, and Raidhawk. The 4 were to stay together until the Co empire was destroyed. ''The War- ''It was not long until a war broke between The Co Empire and the rest of the Pirates. Nate had found several Co Pirates along with Raidhawk, Mark, and Will. Nathaniel would eventually return to Shadow Blood saying that The Co is targeting them. Jay put the guild into hiding risking no lives of his guild. As for Nathaniel's family, they moved to the newly built Tortuga and remained neutral from the war. Within 3 weeks, Will, Nate, Johnny, Nathaniel, and Mark would kill 32 Co pirates and destroy 16 guilds that were part of the Co but were less known. This minimized the number of members that joined the Co. However, Two things would affect the small brigade. First, William Warfury was captured by the EITC and imprisoned. He would escape a few months later. Johnny Goldtimbers was forced to remain in the Co for one reason. His son Leon, forced him to remain as an EITC. Johnny would reluctantly agree but was still friends with both Nates and Mark. Leon would then put a hit on all three of them. He wanted them dead. The attempts at killing the three failed. Nathaniel was the only Shadow Blood Pirate who would fight. Refusing to join any other guild who knew that the Shadow Blood were not fighting and tried to persuay Nate to join theirs. He would also refuse to join a Senate formed by Captain Robert McRoberts but still lied to him saying he would agree to join. The war lasted for Months until Leon was killed. Samuel Redbeard, a man that Nathaniel, and Nate both trusted would then take over. The Co Empire was eventually destroyed thereby ending the war. The EITC agreed to not start any wars. But knowing the EITC, Nathaniel knew they would not keep their promise. ''Nate Raidhawk's departure- ''After the War against the CO ended, Nate Raidhawk had to do something nobody expected-Leave the Caribbean. For good? Nathaniel Didn't know. After finishing up some business at Raven's Cove. He returned to his new home on Padres Del Fuego and saw a note in his door. This is what it read "Dear, Nathaniel. I know it will be hard for you to get over this but It seems like my days here in the Caribbean are over. The pressure of the Wars I've been in have stressed me out and I can no longer handle it. I will be leaving for Singapore but I do not know if I will be back. In the meantime, It's up to you and Mark to make sure the CO don't regain the power they've lost. It was an honor fighting with ye. Keep in touch. You're friend, Nate Raidhawk" Nathaniel reported this to Mark who also got word of it. They both agreed to work together. Though more bad news would hit them. Leon was resurrected. But what they were told byt Johnny Goldtimbers, Leon's power is limited. But a newer threat would come along. Pearson Wright. Someone that people equally liked and hated. Rumor has it that he was about to start a war but between England and France. Nathaniel knew this would be a bad thing. And is currently joining forces with Pearson's brother Samuel Creststeele to help make sure this war does not happen. Two months later, Nate Raidhawk miraculously returns. WHen Nathaniel and mark saw him they asked "What lead you to returning" Nate smiled and said "The Caribbean would be nothing without me." William Warfury returned from his prison sentence. The brigade was back. ''Solomon Warbreaker joins- ''Nathaniel's brother Solomon Warbreaker decided to help with the conflict going on in the Caribbean between the Pirates and the EITC. He asked Nate if he could join. He was then told to report to Either Nate Raidhawk or Mark Ironflint. He went to Mark. Solomon was then invited to Mark's guild and immediately became officer. He is still training to reach the fame his brother has. Accomplishments- Saving a pirate named Kim from a group of 8 EITC pirates who wanted him dead Forced 10 pirates so far to leave the EITC. 3 of which joined the Shadow Blood and enjoy it Mastering Sailing at level 29 Destroying 16 EITC guilds. Shadow Blood Member of the month for September Recovering Bitter End after killing El Patron and joining Nate Raidhawk's Navy that was eventually dissolved. Defeating a Co Pirate named "cadet" who took over Padres Del Fuego on Navermo. Rescuing 28 Pirates from the CO Empire. Allies- Nate Raidhawk Mark Ironflint Striker Captain Dark Johnny Goldtimbers Samuel Redbeard William Warfury Anthony Longshot Christopher Swordskull Solomon Warbreaker Molly Ironeagle Samuel Creststeele Brianna Diana Walker Windcatcher Captain Miss Solomon Warbreaker Ned Amelia Pond Kevin Swordswallower Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories